Draco, quatre ans
by Akira-Nanazaki
Summary: Un accident en cours de Potions et voilà qu'un merveilleux petit ange apparut.


C'était un jour comme les autres dans la grande école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Notre héros était accompagné de ses amis en cours de potion. Il avait cours avec la maison Sepentard de leur années et le professeurs n'était autre que Snape. Ils étaient en septième année. Le cours de Potions se passait dans la même entente que celle des années précédente, Snape retirait à tout va des points à Griffondor et favorisait les Serpy mais il y avait moins d'anxiété et de nervosité que les années précédentes, dû à la chute du Lord noir quelques mois plus tôt. Neuville râta une fois de plus sa potion. Harry la réussit parfaitement mais le professeur lui enleva des points, l'accusant de tricherie. Malfoy, lui, jeta comme en temps normal des regards méprisant à quiconque le regardait. La différence de tous cela, c'était la bonne entente entre les serpentard et les Griffondort. Hermione et Pansy discutait tranquillement de tenue vestimentaire, Granger avait trouvait en Parkinson quelqu'un d'intelligent, en vérité. Ron discutait avec Blaise, le roux avait trouvé en Zabini une personne drôle et attachante. Une jolie amitié s'était créé entre eux quatre. Les deux Serpentard s'entendait aussi très bien avec Harry. Ils avaient déjà fait pleins de mauvais coups à cinq et s'amusaient beaucoup. Les deux maisons, autre fois ennemies, étaient maintenant très amies. Seul Draco Malfoy n'était sympathique avec les autres. Il avait développé une bonne amitié avec Hermione et Ron mais il n'arrivait pas en faire de même avec les autres Griffon, en particulier avec Potter. Les habitudes avaient la peau dure...

La méchanceté que témoignait Malfoy à l'égare du petit brun, cachait en vérité un sentiment plus profond que cela. Il ne l'avait avoué à personne et refusait d'en parler. Le beau blond ressentait un sentiment très fort, qui lui donnait des envies pas très saines et des rêves irréalisable selon lui, alors, il alimentait cette haine afin que les autres et le principal concerné ne remarque rien.

Ce jour-là, une explosion arriva. Cette fois, ce n'était ni Neuville, Ni Harry qui en était à l'origine mais, étrangement, ce fut Draco qui la provoqua. Ce dernier était particulièrement distrait, il ne faisait que reluquer un certain brun et sans s'en rendre compte, il commit une erreur en versant de la bave de Salamandre dans sa potion, ce qui provoqua une forte explosion. Le Trio d'or, Blaise et Pansy s'approchèrent rapidement du chaudron du blond. En arrivant, ils virent que le blondinet avait disparu. Harry fut le premier à réagir et chercha tout autour de la table l'aristo. Quand il arriva à la chaise, il ne vit qu'un petit tas de vêtements mais celui-ci bougeait un peu. Le Balafre souleva doucement les vêtements entassé et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Là, où devait se trouver, normalement, un grand blond se trouver un petit garçon Blond d'à peine quatre ans. Potter le regarda bien et le prit dans ses bras, le trouvant trop mignon. Le petit garçon regarda le brun de ses grand yeux Gris/bleu, lui retira ses lunettes et s'écria.

- L'est Beauuuu !

L'enfant passa ses bras autour du cou de l'adolescent et se serra contre lui, lui faisant un énorme câlin. Harry sourit devant se comportement qu'il qualifia d'adorable, il serra le petit contre lui et s'approcha de Snape qui était resté à sa place, totalement choqué que son meilleur élève ait raté sa potion. Quand le brun arriva près du professeur, l'enfant tourna la tête en direction de Severus, le regarda attentivement et cria avec un grand sourire Béat.

- PA'AIN !

Le professeur regarda le petit blond et voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais ce dernier s'accrocha à Harry en montrant très clairement qu'il restera à sa place, dans les bras chaud et accueillant de Potter. Le jeune garçon voulu enfin découvrir l'identité de son porteur, il voulait savoir qu'elle était le nom de son beau porteur.

- Tu t'appelles qui ?

- Harry Potter, sourit le sorcier

L'enfant eut soudainement l'air effrayé. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandi et son petit corps tremblait de tout ses membres. Harry pouvait lire de la peur dans les prunelles grises du petit garçon. L'adolescent se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Draco ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Papa...il dit que t'es méchant...et qu'il te déteste...et..et...

Le gosse paniquait en s'expliquant, ayant peur de Harry. Son père avait tellement dit d'horreur qu'avait commise Potter que la peur le gagnait facilement et que ses yeux se remplir d'eau. Petit Draco faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer, sinon Lucius le punira à coup de Doloris. Le brun, voulant rassurer et calmer son petit blond, lui caressa le dos avec douceur. Il lui parla d'une voix douce, essayant de ne pas effrayer l'enfant.

- Draco, si je te propose quelque chose. Et si tu oubliais ce que papa a dit sur moi ? Et que tu fasses ta propre opinion. Tu sais, personne n'est réellement gentil...je ne suis pas méchant mais je ne suis pas gentil non plus. Je peux t'assurer que je ne te ferai pas de mal. Les choses qu'ont dit ton papa, ne doivent pas obscurcir ton jugement.

Le petit fixa Harry, cherchant du mensonge dans ses dires et son regard mais il ne vit qu'une grande sincérité, alors il reprit.

- Papa a dit que tu as tué son maître...

- C'est vrai, je l'ai fait...ou du moins, je n'avais réussi qu'à faire disparaître son corps...mais je n'était qu'un bébé...et je n'en ai aucun souvenir. De plus, son maître était une personne qu'on pouvait qualifier de très mauvaise, il tuait des centaines d'innocents tout les jours. Qu'ils soient Moldu ou sorcier.

- Je...je...je vais faire comme tu m'as dit...je trouve gentil en plus...

Potter fit un très grand sourire, soulagé que Draco accepte de le connaître avant de se baser sur les idées préconçues de son père. Il aimait déjà beaucoup Draco Adulte mais, au moins, il ne voulait pas que Draco enfant le déteste, il s'était fortement attaché au petit blond. Harry rejoignit sa place, gardant l'enfant contre lui et Snape reprit ses cours comme à l'accoutumé mais enleva tout de même 10 points à Serpentard. Après le cours de potion, Le Trio d'or avec les deux serpy et le serpy miniature allèrent à l'infirmerie, accompagné de Severus afin de faire un diagnostic à l'enfant. Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'antre de Mme Pomfresh, le petit qui était dans les bras de Potter, s'y accrocha encore plus, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Potty le rassura avec quelques bisous et des phrases rassurantes, lui promettant de rester près de lui. Draco fini par accepter de laisser l'infirmière faire. Cette dernière jeta un sort d'analyse à Malfoy et s'absenta dans son bureau quelques minutes. Ron en profita pour demander, ce qui lui trotté dans la tête à Harry.

- Harry, pourquoi l'avoir prit avec toi, alors que tu le détestes ?

- Je ne le déteste pas...à vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment détesté...c'est juste que...je..Bref, sinon, je le trouve Trop adorable, il est si mignoooonnn !

Malfoy regarda de travers Harry, voulant en savoir plus sur les sentiments de son Potter, puis se mit à sourire et enfin, il se serra encore plus contre le brun pour lui murmurer doucement.

- 'Ry, T'aime~

Le dit 'Ry se mit à rougir comme une adolescente amoureuse et déposa un doux baisé sur le front de son protégé. C'était à ce moment que l'infirmière arriva, attendri de la scène. Elle avait les résultats en main.

- Mr Malfoy va bien, Il retrouvera sa taille et ses souvenirs dans la nuit.

- Merci Pomfresh sourit Harry.

Les cinq adolescent se mirent d'accord sur la personne qui s'occupera du jeune Draco, ils décidèrent à l'unanimité que ça sera Potter qui devra toujours être avec le blond, jusqu'au retour de la taille normal de ce dernier. De plus, Draco s'était attaché à lui et il se serait sûrement débattu, refusant un autre que Harry. Le petit groupe sortit de l'infirmerie et se séparèrent pour aller en cours. Pansy et Blaise d'un côté et Ron, Hermione, Harry et Draco de l'autre.

La journée passa, le petit blond adorait de plus en plus son Baby-sitters et faisait de son mieux pour éloigner tout ceux qui s'approchait trop près du brun. Une certaine Rouquine répondant au nom de Ginny avait volé loin d'eux parce qu'elle essayait de séduire Harry en foutant son décolleté sous son nez et faisant semblant d'être gentille avec Draco, bien d'autre avait volé mais c'était celle qui avait le plus traumatisé l'enfant. Entre le Griffon et le Serpent, un lien très puissant se faisait sentir. A la base, il était déjà présent mais cette complicité l'avait renforcé, c'était leurs discorde qui faisait qu'il n'était pas voyant.

Lorsque vint le soir, le brun se dirigea vers sa chambre personnelle, donnait en reconnaissance par la directrice. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Potter posa Draco par terre et alla dans sa salle de bain. Il fit couler un bain bien chaud pour son petit blond, alla le chercher, l'aida à se déshabiller et le mit dans l'eau. Le Sauveur lava Draco qui pataugeait dans l'eau, arrosant Harry de temps en temps. Au final, la salle de bain était semblable à un champs de bataille...d'eau. Quand l'eau commença à refroidir, le brun sorti Malfoy de l'eau. Il le séchait doucement avec une grande serviette de bain. Harry l'enroula bien dans la serviette, le souleva doucement et le porta dans la chambre. Potter le déposa sur son lit, se dirigea vers son armoire, prit un de ses caleçons et le fit rétrécir. Il le donna à son protégé qui le mit. Draco regarda son baby-sitter de ses grand yeux, attendant apparemment quelque chose. Potty le remarqua.

- Oh ? Draco, tu mets un pyjama ? Désolé, je ne sais pas si j'en ai. Depuis que je suis seul ici, je dors en boxer. Dit Harry en se dirigeant vers son armoire.

- C'est bon, 'Ry. Je veux faire comme toi sourit le blond.

Harry se mit à sourire puis, il enleva son vêtement, ne restant qu'en boxer. Après ceci fait, le brun regarda partout dans sa chambre, cherchant un objet qu'il pourrait transformer en lit mais le petit Draco le prit de court en montant dans le lit de l'adolescent en s'écriant.

- Je dors avec toiii !

Potter se mit à sourire, il trouvait l'enfant absolument adorable. Il s'approcha du lit, s'allongea sous les couvertures à côté du petit qui s'était déjà placé. Le petit garçon s'approcha de celui-qui-a-vaincu et se serra contre lui, l'étreignant de toute ses petites forces. Le Sauveur sourit et enroula ses bras autour de petit Malfoy-qui-est-absolument-adorable-Draco, lui faisant un gros câlin.

- Ne, 'Ry ?

- Hm ?

- Tu peux me p'omett'e que'que sose ?

- Je t'écoute.

- P'omet-moi que tu te ma'ieras 'vec moi plus tard quand je se'rai G'and

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, assez choqué de la demande du petit. Il ne savait quoi répondre. Il aimait son grand blond depuis si longtemps en secret mais promettre cela à un enfant, ce n'était pas la même chose...même si, son amour de grand blond et son petit bout'chou blond était la même personne. Potter hésitait à répondre, puis finalement se dit que peut-être, Malfoy aura tout oublié le lendemain.

- D'accord mon petit ange, sourit Potty, mais seulement si tu m'aimes toujours...parce que moi, je t'aimerai toujours.

Le jeune Malfoy eut des étoiles dans les yeux, heureux de la réponse du brun. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

- Je t'aimerai toujours 'Ry..Mon 'Ry rien quà moi

- Dors maintenant.

L'en fant hocha la tête, souhaita bonne nuit à Harry, ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Mais avant de plonger profondément dans le sommeil, il murmura.

- Je suis heu'eux que tu veux bien te ma'ier avec moi. Et je veux que tu po'tes mes enfants. Je T'aime 'Ry

Le Sauveur caressa doucement les cheveux du petit blond et l'embrassa sur la joue

- J'aimerais que ça se passe vraiment...

Sur ces dernières paroles, le sorcier plongea dans un profond sommeil sans remarquer qu'une lumière argenté entoura le blond et que celui-ci reprit taille normal.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla doucement. Il papillonna des yeux qui se posèrent sur le corps chaud blottit contre le sien. Draco avait retrouvé sa taille normal. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il se mit à rougir en se rappelant de ce qu'il avait promit au petit garçon. Potter eut soudainement peur que Malfoy se souvienne de ce qui s'était passé la veille et qu'il s'en serve pour se moquer de lui. Le Sauveur profita de ce moment de calme pour regarder à loisir le visage de l'ange endormie. Il se doutait bien qu'une fois réveillé, le blond allait de nouveau l'insulter. Harry passa ses doigts sur le visage du serpentard, lui caressant doucement la joue. Cette caresse eut don de réveiller l'aristocrate. Potter, tellement plongé dans ses pensée, ne rendit pas tout de suite compte que son blond était réveillé. Quand il le remarqua enfin, après 10 minutes, il sursauta et retira précipitamment sa main en rougissant, gêné.

- M-Malfoy !

- Bonjour~sourit celui-ci.

Draco se redressa et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Harry. Il lui offrit un doux baisé. Le petit brun ouvrit grand les yeux et commença à paniquer. Il voulu repousser le blond mais ce dernier stoppa lui-même le baisé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu... ? bégaya le Survivant.

- Je t'embrasse, n'est-ce pas normal alors que nous allons nous marier plus tard.

- Mais...je...hier...euhh... rougit Harry

- Tu me l'as promis non ? que tu m'épouserais...

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je te l'ai promis...je ne reviendrai pas sur ma promesse.

Potter se mit à sourire. Il regarda le blond dans les yeux, s'approcha de lui et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles pulpeuse et entre-ouverte de Draco. Celui-ci y répondit d'abord doucement mais de plus en plus sauvagement. Il fit glisser sa langue dans la bouche du brun pour un baiser langoureux. Les mains de chacun se firent plus baladeuse et bientôt, la chambre ne fut plus que gémissement, soupire d'aise, cris et passion.

Après cet épisode, La relation entre les deux maisons s'était amélioré. Les couples se formaient. Draco et Harry devinrent presque inséparable, leurs sentiments devinrent plus fort encore et Draco vint habiter le reste de sa scolarité dans la chambre de Harry, profitant de chaque soir pour s'unir. Comme promis, à la sortie de Poudlard, Potter épousa Malfoy et il tomba enceint. Il était à présent à son 8éme mois.


End file.
